Mincraft Story
by KasaiTsuin
Summary: Hey guys, this is a story i made up when i was reading something about Merome (MitchXJerome). Bad comments keep to your beautiful selves. This is about a woro which is my fake species like Jerome's baccas, who is named Shade. He becomes an assassin of sorts, meets team crafted who are somehow being hunted down by a secret figure and they hire him to find out who he is ENJOY{slurps}
1. Chappie 1 Progloue

KasaiTsuin~Hey everyone it's me KasaiTsuin here with a new story for you guys

Shade~Hi

KasaiTsuin~It's my first time doing this so yeah don't hate me if it's short ok the-Oh yeah this is Shade {hugs Shade happily}

Shade~{Smiles widely}

KasaiTsuin~Any who there will be more chapters depending on how much people comment on this so yeah hope you enjoy PEACE! {Disappears with Shade}

* * *

"Shade! Run! Don't look back" yelled what looked to be a male wolf hybrid that had thick brown fur his diamond like eyes seeming to glow in the blazing fire behind him while he turned to 'Shade' who looked to be a younger version of himself except this one was black and had slightly shorter fur and had one diamond eye and one emerald eye both glowing in fear as he looked up at the brown wolf hybrid. Shade hesitated before bolting on all fours running into the nearby Burch forest while dodging hostile mobs knowing better then to bump into one of them as his home burned behind him. Shade looked back to see what looked to be a dark blue squid hybrid slicing the wolf hybrid from before killing him instantly making Shade turn to run back but when more appeared behind the first squid hybrid he turned and bolted again. The young wolf hybrid which looked to only be 4 years of age ran faster never looking back tears rushing down his face shining like liquid diamonds in the moons light.

Shade had slowed down when he realized he was far from his home and was now utterly lost and scarred but kept moving, going on instincts as he tried to find food. His kind could eat plant food but not all the time or they would get sick and most of the time they never got better resulting in death. This scarred the young woro greatly since he didn't like the idea of slowly dying. He soon came across a big tree. He tried to climb the tree, after about 4 tries finally climbing the tree and rested on a branch curling up, making sure he balanced himself before slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up Shade stretched and jumped down, he walked in a random direction attacking anything he knew was safe to eat. He had killed a cow gaining him two steaks which he happily eat while walking. That was until he saw two endermen coming after him. He yelped and bolted having more stamina then most woros his age going on all fours carrying the meat in his mouth. He quickly lost the endermen and continued to move in a random direction for a few days. He was soon being chased by a spider jockey who kept shooting arrows at him making him dodge continuously until he saw a village. He soon lost the spider jockey panting slightly still running blindly through the forest and into a plains biome.

Shade stopped running seeing he was near a medium sized village now. He hesitated before walking into the village feeling hungry, tired and cold, since it was nearly October and everything was covered in snow. He sniffed around looking for food hiding from view from most of the villagers until, he realized that he was spotted; he stood completely still starring at the human that starred back at him in amazement. The human took out a raw steak and held it out, Shade's stomach growled in hunger as he walked closer to the human going against his instincts to run but kept alert just in case he needed to do a last minute flight response. Shade nibbled the steak before grabbing it and eating it making the human chuckle quietly bending down petting his head "You must be a Woro, it's rare to see you guys so close to a village." Said the human quietly in thought as kept petting Shade then he smiled getting a smart idea "How about you stay with me until we find your pack" he said picking Shade up and walking through the village and to his house putting Shade on the floor when he walked into the house, showing him around quickly before they both they both headed to bed. The man looked down at Shade, who had curled himself up into a ball before falling asleep, happy to see that he was settling well but he was still curious as to what happened cause he had noticed before the small yet deep cuts that were scattered all over to young woro's body. He yawned and snuggled into his bed before falling asleep.

* * *

Shade~Please like and comment if you want to...um..Kai isn't here because she is watching a vlog by Sky so yeah bye

{points over at KasiaTsuin who is laughing her but off because of the vlog}

Shade~I'll see you in the next chappie now will you excuse me I'm going to go find a Jeffery and ride it

{leaves}


	2. Chappie 2 Not Again!

KasaiTsuin~Hey peepz! It's me...again I just finished this chapter a few minutes ago and decided to upload it instead of waiting

Shade~She has no patience trust me

KasaiTsuin~Any who hope you like this chapter and reminder BAD COMMENTS KEEP TO YOUR AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL SELVES! Thank you

Shade+KasaiTsuin~On with the story

* * *

It's been 14 years since Shade, who is 18 years old now, meet with the man, who told him his name was Raphael or Raph for short. Raph was a man of a slightly muscular build from spending most of his time in the mines nearby when he was younger. He had slightly long hair ebony black hair; his eyes were a blaze color showing emotions like a fire emitting light, dimming and brightening depending on the mood of course. Raph had peach skin that was covered in a tan long-sleeved shirt that was covered by a black short-sleeved hoodie, dark brown pants and black sneakers with the soles glowing a slight blue color. He wore black and blue headphones also wearing an iron amulet with an emerald in the middle. This man had taught Shade everything he knew he somehow even taught him to walk upright like a human but can switch between being on two legs or four.

Shade ran through the forest on all fours chasing a pig that had somehow gotten a swiftness potion from the village and it was Shade's job to kill it. When he got close he took out his sword and killed it gaining two raw porckchops. He turned around looking at Raph, who had just caught up with Shade, he panted tiredly then looked at Shade who had barely broke a sweat from the run "How….do….you…do…that?" he asked between pants making Shade having a goofy grin plastered on his face and shrug his shoulders "Don't know" he said calmly still grinning at Raph who sighed and stood up straight since he was leaning on a tree "Come on we need to go back to the village" he said taking the porckchops and stuffing them in his bag then they started for the village. But when they got there they couldn't believe what they saw.

Shade was starring in shock as Raph ran down the hill and towards the village attacking one of the squid hybrids in the process killing it instantly. Shade shook his head clearing his thoughts before running after Raph, taking his diamond sword out as he got closer and stabbed a hybrid that was sneaking up on Raph who quickly gave him and thankful nod before running off to kill some more hybrids. Shade had gotten separated from Raph and was now dealing with a hybrid that had an iron sword. They battled for a few more minutes, Shade dodged the attacks easily then when he saw an opening immediately plunged his sword into the squid hybrid's chest killing it instantly but froze when he heard Raph scream. He bolted in the direction it came in, but stopped when he spotted Raph's dead body on the floor in front of the squid hybrid making Shade remember what happened 14 years ago. Shade growled angrily at the squid going on all fours and attacking blindly in rage. He didn't hear anything other than his own breathing and the smell of fire, burnt flesh, burnt squids and blood. He didn't see anything other than different shades of red. After a while he began to slump over as he fell into his subconscious before falling to the grass as everything continued to burn brightly yet getting dimmer and dimmer every minute until it burnt out completely.

* * *

KasaiTsuin~Sorry for it being so short it's just I want this to last longer so yeah and if you would like to be in the story just PM me and I'll give you a form to fill out

Shade~But there will only be about three or four spots available

KasaiTsuin+Shade~Peace out have a nice day or night depending where you are in the world

{Both vanish in an amazing display of birds and confetti}


	3. Chappie 3 Meeting A New Friend

Kai~I decided that I would just write Kai instead of my full username saves time. Any ways here is another chapter Shade do you have anything to say?

Shade~Yes actually Kai won't be able to update stories often due to her failing in Math (it was boring:() and English (have no real excuse for that)

Both~ON WITH THE STORY!

REMINDER

PLEASE any rude or mean comments keep to your wonderfully beautiful and generous selves cause I get that enough in my life

* * *

Shade woke up to see everything burned to ash. He frowned his eyes shining in the sunlight from the hidden tears; he stood up and looked around remembering Raph had told him of a place called Spawn City. It was towards the east, if he remembered correctly, he looked around the area trying to find anything that survived the fire. He found, a slightly singed bag, some torches that were not lit of course, a glass bottle filled with water and a healing potion. He put the potion, water and torches in the bag with his arrows. He put the bow over his chest and his sword in its sheath then he headed off towards where the sun had risen looking back as his village became smaller and smaller until he couldn't see it anymore.

He turned to face the front and began trudging through the plains biome, killing any animal and taking the meat from it. He rested in trees at night making sure he wasn't too deep in sleep that way he was ready if a spider or a skeleton attacked him. He traveled like this for a few days until he reached a forest biome but kept walking after a while he stopped hearing rustling in a nearby bush. He stood stock still and listened for any more sounds, just as he was about to move the rustling from earlier came again but from the bush in front of himself. He watched the bush curiously, until a head came out he was taken a back because the head wasn't a normal head it was one from a woro much like himself.

The two locked eyes and stayed still starring at each other both curious about the other. "Hi um my names Shade" he introduced happily tail wagging slightly behind him in excitement and happiness to see another woro in such a long time "and who are you?" he asked seriously trying not to look intimidating to her. She looked up at him shyly while coming out of the bush looking at the floor "I'm Luci nice to meet you" she said shyly holding her paw out shyly Shade grinned and shook it gently "same do you live here?' he asked her tilting his head to the side slightly making Luci giggle a little "No my home got burned down" she said a bit sadly looking at the floor again Shade frowned at this new information before smiling getting an idea "How about you travel with me I'm headed for Spawn City" he explains happily hoping she would accept the offer.

She looked at him happily "Really?" she asked excitedly with a smile Shade nodded vigorously with a grin on his face "Of course" She yelled happily but blushed in embarrassment "I-I mean sure why not" she said shyly making Shade chuckle and continue walking "Come on then we still have a lot of ground to cover before its night time" he said as Luci jogged after him smiling, slowing down when she reached him. They talked until they reached a plains biome as the sun began to set "What do we do now?" she asked looking at him "Well we need to build a shelter quickly" he said and began to dig out the earth to make the shelter.

He stopped and turned to Luci "You could hunt sheep to make beds" he suggested with a smile she nodded and ran off to do as suggested. Soon they both had a shelter and two beds made and set up just before the sun went down suprising them greatly but that's when Luci noticed that their shelter was getting darker just like the outside until Shade dug out the torches since he didn't use any of them and lit them and placed the around the inside of the shelter. "Don't worry Luci the mobs won't come in here promise" he said with a smile before they both climbed into the beds and fell asleep while the mobs started to spawn outside in the cold night.

* * *

Shade~Hope you liked it and our newest character is named Luci

Luci~Hi(waves shyly)

Shade~She will be my companion and sister-like friend

Both~Bye hope you liked it


	4. Chappie 4 Meeting WHO!

Kai~Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took so long but here is chapter four

Shade~Hey Kai can we start already?

Luci~No she has to tell everyone who we're meeting

Kai~Yes Shade just wait a minute, I finally got someone from Team Crafted but I'm not going to tell you you'll have to read to find out

All Three~Begin Ze Story!

* * *

Shade woke up to someone shaking him violently, he groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes to see Luci looking at him scarred "What's wrong?" he asked her sleepily "squids" she muttered and at that Shade was fully awake he grabbed his bow and two arrows looking out the window quietly. He spotted two squid hybrids his fur bristled slightly as he ready his bow with the two arrows and released it making the arrows zoom towards the two squid hybrids who looked over at the arrows but soon they fell to the ground dead one arrow buried deep in each squid hybrid's head. Shade snorted angrily then started packing everything with the help of Luci who was too amazed to speak.

They kept heading east going into a swamp biome, talking and getting to know each other while keeping an eye out for any random squid hybrids that might be around. They both kept walking undisturbed until they reached Spawn City; they entered the city looking around in amazement. Shade sighed realizing they didn't have any money what so ever and didn't know how to get money until they both heard screaming, Shade and Luci looked at each other before running off toward the noise dodging the people on the road. They stopped and glared at the two people cornering what looked to be a Bacca, who by all means looked familiar to Shade, dressed in a black suit with a white under shirt. Luci glanced over to Shade and nodded to him. Shade grinned and bolted at the two thieves pinning them to the floor snarling, Luci ran over to the Bacca "Shade hold them... Are you ok?" she asked the Bacca who nodded but Luci could see the pained expression on his face "No you're not tell me where it hurts?" she asked just as the two thieves screamed in pain because Shade was getting tired of them struggling Luci turned to Shade "Don't hurt them dumbass!" she yelled at him, Shade glancing at her before releasing the two making them run off before walking over to Luci "They popped my shoulder out of its socket" answered the Bacca to Luci's question earlier Shade walked closer and gently grabbed the Bacca's arm and popped it back into place, the process making the Bacca flinch a little.

The Bacca hugged the two happily then let go of the two grinning "Thank you for saving me! For a second I thought I was a goner" he said Shade grinned back while Luci smiled widely "No problem but maybe you can help us" she said looking up at the Bacca "Sure what do you need help with?" he asked them "I'm Shade and this is Luci we're new here and need a house to stay in until we can buy one" Shade explained to the Bacca who nodded happily "I'm Jerome and sure I can help you, I actually have a house that you could have" he said and was hugged tightly by Luci "Thank you so much Jerome!" she squealed happily letting him go "Follow me" he said and walked through the streets with Shade and Luci following right behind him so they didn't get lost.

Soon they stopped at a two-story house made of dark oak planks with a roof made out of cobblestone stairs. The trio walked into the house, Shade and Luci were amazed. The floor was made of oak planks but was covered with carpet when they entered the rooms of the house which were a kitchen, living room and a crafting room. Jerome chuckled quietly at the expressions then lead them up the oak stairs two the second floor, which had three different rooms. There was an enchanting room and two bed rooms. Jerome then turned to the two with a big grin on his furry face "So is this good enough?" he asked them Shade shook his head and nodded a huge smile on his face "This is more than enough thank you again Jerome" Luci said happily Jerome waved it off "It's nothing anyway I need to get going see ya" he said as he walked down the stairs and out the house with Shade and Luci waving bye. When Jerome had left Luci looked over at Shade who looked back at her "I call the right" she said with a laugh making Shade roll his eyes "Night" he called as he entered his room "Night" Luci called and entered her own room.

Shade opened the chest near his bed and dumped all the contents in his bag into the chest and before closing the chest put the bag in. He took off his shirt, hoodie and shoes before climbing into bed and snuggled into the sheets happily before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Shade~Hey hope you-KAI! DON"T EAT THAT CAKE WITHOUT ME!{Runs over to KasaiTsuin}

Luci~Sorry about that we hope you liked this chapter please like and comment if you want to

(Leaves to make sure KasaiTsuin and Shade don't kill each other over the cake)


End file.
